SALIDA FÁCIL
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: [Dedicada a quienes pidieron continuación de Una fiesta más] Ayako regresa a Japón para ser dama de honor en la boda de Haruko y Hanamichi. Pero el reencuentro no va a ser precisamente feliz. Lean y dejen reviews. CAPÍTULO FINAL.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**SALIDA FÁCIL**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Ayako suspiró y dejó caer el equipaje en la cama con pesadez. Cerró los ojos un segundo y luego buscó algunas monedas en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Contó diez yenes, y se los entregó al empleado que había cargado su equipaje hasta el interior de esa habitación.

El muchacho, que aparentaba unos veinte años cuando más, se retiró tras dedicarle una reverencia.

Ayako se dejó caer sobre la cama, de espaldas, y cerró los ojos, intentando descansar.

Todo había sido muy rápido: a penas dos días atrás había recibido una llamada desde Japón, y al responder se encontró con la anacrónica voz de Takenori Akagi, el antiguo capitán del equipo de básquetbol de Shohoku, informándole que debía reunirse con ellos a la brevedad posible. Cuando la mujer, de ahora veintiséis años, preguntó el motivo, Akagi fue conciso: Haruko se casaba y Ayako fungiría como dama de honor. La antigua entrenadora no pudo sentirse menos que sorprendida ante la mención del nombre del novio: Hanamichi Sakuragi. Y no era que Ayako no sintiera simpatía por el pelirrojo, pero, sencillamente, Haruko había cambiado mucho durante algún tiempo, y la relación que Sakuragi y la asistente mantenían en preparatoria se había tambaleado con rudeza un par de años antes de terminar la universidad.

Para cuando ayako se marchó a estudiar el posgrado a Inglaterra, escuchó que Hanamichi y Haruko se habían arreglado. Y de eso ya habían pasado casi tres años.

—Nunca creí que llegaran hasta este punto —se confesó por fin. De verdad el pelirrojo no le desagradaba. Y estuvo completamente de acuerdo cuando Akagi le dijo en secreto que no había alguien mejor para Haruko. Pero se sentía muy extraña de saber que, en un par de días, Hanamichi Sakuragi se casaría con ella…

La mujer abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe. No era que ella quisiera interferir en la felicidad de sus amigos, pero… Era muy extraño.

Sin pensar más, decidió relajarse con un baño de agua tibia. Ya más tarde volvería a llamar a Akagi para avisarle que había regresado a Japón.

Sin embargo, no bien había caminado dos pasos hacia el baño, cuando sintió la vibración del teléfono celular en la bolsa del pantalón.

_Espero que hayas llegado bien. Llegaré a tiempo para acompañarte._

No tuvo que leer el nombre del remitente para saber de quién se trataba.

_Kaede Rukawa._

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues creo que este capítulo es más un prólogo, por lo pequeño y por los pocos detalles que da. Pero igual es introductoria.**

**Espero que lean. Es para aquellos que pidieron que _Una fiesta más_ tuviera continuación.**

**Por cierto: será una historia de unos cinco capítulos máximo, para que no interfiera tanto con el desarrollo de las que tengo en proceso.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Besos.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**SALIDA FÁCIL**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Cuando por fin logró abrir los ojos, Ayako estiró los brazos y sintió una deliciosa sensación en todos los músculos de su espalda. Acto seguido, buscó el reloj de la mesita de noche.

—¡Las diez de la mañana! —gritó, y se levantó de la cama de un salto para darse una ducha rápida.

Takenori Akagi la había citado a las 10:30 en una cafetería que ella lograba recordar —aunque le sorprendió mucho saber que aún existía en el barrio de Shohoku—. El hotel en el que se hospedaba quedaba a casi una hora del lugar de la cita, por lo que Ayako, al ver que la ducha se había prolongado hasta las 10:15, decidió telefonear a su antiguo capitán.

Akagi le dijo que no había problema, que podían quedar a las 11:30, por lo que la mujer decidió tomar un desayuno ligero antes de encontrarse con su superior.

Pero, justo antes de que tomara la llave de la habitación, sintió la vibración de su teléfono celular. No tuvo que mirar el nombre del llamante para saber de quién se trataba.

—Hola, Kaede —saludó con una sonrisa.

—_Hola_.

Kaede Rukawa seguía siendo un hombre de pocas palabras, y la mujer, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, lo sabía a la perfección.

—_Ya casi está listo todo por aquí _—dijo el hombre. Ayako sabía lo que aquello significaba.

—¿Cuándo llegas entonces?

—_Salgo esta noche. Estaré contigo mañana antes del medio día._

La mujer sonrió ampliamente.

—Akagi reservó en el hotel Ekii. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

—_Sí. Alguna vez…_

Ayako se ruborizó de súbito cuando escuchó el tono de Kaede, y recordó que ella también alguna vez ya había visitado ese hotel.

—_Te llamaré cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Está bien.

La antigua entrenadora cortó la llamada. Consultó el reloj y se percató de que eran las 10:30 en punto, lo que significaba que tenía exactos sesenta minutos para llegar a la cita con Akagi.

**x X x**

La atractiva mesera dejó la taza humeante frente al imponente gorila que llevaba cerca de diez minutos sentado ante la mesa.

—¿Desea ordenar algo más? —preguntó medio temerosa. El hombre le dirigió una mirada severa que ella comprendió de inmediato— Volveré más tarde.

Tras decirlo, la mesera hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar. Akagi alcanzó a escuchar que murmuraba algo acerca de una buena propina, pero no dio mayor importancia.

El antiguo capitán de Shohoku consultó por segunda vez el reloj de pared ubicado frente a él, y notó que faltaban dos minutos para que las manecillas se ajustaran a la hora en que había citado a Ayako. Sin quererlo, Akagi se sonrojó. Hacía más de tres años que no la veía, y la imagen que su memoria guardaba de ella era la misma que todos conservaban: una mujer dura, firme, enérgica y hermosa. Capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de animar al equipo, comprometida con sus objetivos y sumamente solidaria.

La mujer perfecta.

Esa mañana volvería a verla. Pero Akagi no estaba nervioso por una negativa de la mujer ante la propuesta de ser dama de honor: después de todo, ya había atravesado un continente y estaba en suelo nipón. Lo que Takenori Akagi temía en verdad, era mirarla a los ojos y descubrir que en todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz de olvidar los sentimientos que ella le había inspirado durante su juventud, y que él, respetuosamente, había decidido mantener en secreto, creyendo que así lograría expulsara de su corazón.

El enorme hombre se preguntó si ella habría cambiado en esos años: si su piel sería más clara o más oscura, o si habría adoptado un acento inglés, o si habría aumentado de peso o adelgazado… Se peguntó si la reconocería cuando atravesara la entrada del lugar, o si ella lo reconocería a él…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campanilla que sonaba cada vez que la puerta se abría. Por ella atravesó una mujer delgada y de estatura media, de cabello rizado y gafas oscuras. Akagi no tuvo que escucharla hablar para que su corazón la reconociera.

—Ayako… —murmuró.

La observó quitarse las gafas y pestañear un par de veces para luego pasar sus ojos por todo el lugar. Akagi sintió que su corazón se detenía en el momento en que ella lo miró y pareció reconocerlo: desde la entrada, la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa mitad emoción mitad satisfacción, y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa que él ocupaba.

—Hola, Akagi —saludó en cuanto estuvo frente a él. Takenori se levantó por cortesía, luciendo sus doscientos centímetros y haciendo una seña para que ella se sentara frente a él. Ayako lucía distinta que la última vez, pero no menos bella que como él la recordaba.

—Ayako… Qué gusto verte —la mujer se sintió extraña al recibir una sonrisa tan misteriosa por parte del antiguo capitán, pero igual ocupó la silla que le esperaba—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Sí, por favor.

Akagi llamó a la mesera con una seña. Ayako observó con rapidez el menú que Takenori le extendió, y pidió un almuerzo ligero.

—¿Tuviste problemas para llegar? —preguntó Akagi en cuanto la mesera se marchó con la orden.

—Claro que no —respondió Ayako con aire melancólico—. Yo visité este lugar alguna vez.

—¿Con Miyagi?

Ayako asintió con la cabeza. Para nadie había sido un secreto que intentó mantener una relación con Ryouta Miyagi cuando ambos iniciaron el tercer año en Shohoku. Pero desde el principio se dejó muy claro la diferencia de personalidades y de caracteres, y Ayako no soportó estar unida a un hombre tan complaciente como lo era él.

—Pero no vinimos a hablar del pasado, Akagi —dijo la mujer sonriendo nuevamente—, sino del futuro.

Akagi convino completamente.

—¿Cuándo veré a los novios?

**x X x**

Desde hacía un par de meses se sentía como flotando entre las nubes. Aún no podía creer que sus sueños se estuvieran realizando con tanta rapidez, ni mucho menos que su boda con el amor de su vida llegaría justo dos semanas después de ese día.

Recorrió los veinte pasos que lo separaban de la entrada principal, pero antes de legar se desvió y rodeó la residencia. Él ya era prácticamente de la familia, así que ya se habían acabado las formalidades de llamar a la puerta.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó al ver a Haruko acomodando los platos de la comida en el lavavajillas.

—Hola, Hanamichi —sonrió la chica, recibiendo el casto beso que su novio depositaba en su mejilla.

—¿En dónde están tus padres o el Gori?

Haruko terminó de meter los trastos y cerró la máquina. Después de encenderla, miró al pelirrojo.

—Papá y mamá se ofrecieron a llevar las invitaciones de la boda para mis abuelos, así que esta noche no llegarán —a Hanamichi empezaba a dibujársele en el rostro una sonrisa pícara—. Y mi hermano fue a ver a Ayako.

—¿A Ayako? —el pelirrojo olvidó sus pensamientos un segundo— ¿No Ayako estaba en Europa?

—Sí —Haruko lo miró a los ojos—. Pero le pedí a mi hermano que la invitara a la boda, y creo que llegó anoche al país.

Sakuragi recordaba con mucho cariño a su antigua entrenadora, porque además había sido una excelente amiga y le había apoyado cuando él lo necesitaba, en todos los sentidos. Y no dudaba de que ella se sentiría feliz al saber que él, el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, había logrado que Haruko Akagi lo amara y aceptara casarse con él. Pero de algún modo, al recibir la noticia en voz de Haruko, percibió algo que le produjo calosfríos.

—¿Crees que quiera vernos antes de la boda? —la voz de Haruko lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez. ¿Te dijo tu hermano a qué hora vuelve?

Haruko negó con la cabeza.

—Oye, Hanamichi…

La voz de la muchacha sonó un poco melosa.

—¿Si?

El pelirrojo, por un momento, había olvidado su primera intención:

—Mis padres llegarán mañana… Y mi hermano tendrá que llamar antes de regresar…

Una mirada de la muchacha bastó para mostrar sus intenciones. Hanamichi olvidó de repente que Ayako estaba en Japón, que Akagi estaba hablando con ella sobre la boda, e incluso que él se casaría en dos semanas con la mujer que tenía enfrente: se acercó a ella, la sujetó de la cintura y la besó con toda la pasión que nunca había dejado de inspirarle su aroma.

Un par de minutos después, sin dejar de besarse, salieron de la cocina y subieron a la habitación de Haruko, que ya en incontables ocasiones había sido testigo mudo de la expresión de sus amores.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues vamos avanzando, lento pero seguro.**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capi de esta historia.**

**Avances del siguiente: Rukawa alcanza a Ayako en Japón, justo a tiempo para que se reencuentren con los novios y se lleven a cabo las respectivas despedidas de solteros. Y, por supuesto, en esas depedidas estarán incluidos los antiguos miembros de Shohoku.**

**Besos a todos y a todas, y no olviden dejar reviews.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**SALIDA FÁCIL**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Entró con muchísima prisa al baño de la planta alta y se encerró con seguro tratando de no llamar la atención de su hermano mayor. De inmediato, una serie de sonidos guturales se dejaron escuchar. Haruko trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su hermano y a sus padres, y rogaba porque nadie la escuchara.

Cuando terminó de ocupar el sanitario, se miró en el espejo del lavamanos. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tantas náuseas incluso antes de desayunar.

—Creo que estoy enferma… —le dijo a su reflejo, y de inmediato sonrió— Deben ser los nervios por la boda.

Atribuyó sus síntomas a los nervios que sentía. Después de todo, no todos los días una mujer se casa con el amor de su vida menos en menos de dos semanas.

—Haruko —escuchó la voz de su hermano que llamaba a la puerta.

—Sí, hermano.

—Date prisa: veremos a Ayako para almorzar al medio día.

Haruko se sobresaltó. Por fin vería a Ayako…

—Está bien, hermano.

Haruko continuó observando su rostro en el espejo: seguía siendo bonita, su sonrisa era como en la preparatoria y sus ojos lucían hermosos, como siempre. Con razón Hanamichi la idolatraba…

Sin embargo, encontró que tenía ojeras, y no le gustó.

—Iré al médico la próxima semana —determinó ante el espejo, olvidándose de los nervios que le producía pensar en la reunión que tenía con su prometido, su hermano y su futura dama de honor.

**x X x**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el reloj digital que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche.

—Las siete de la mañana… —murmuró, girando sobre su costado y quedando de frente a la espalda del hombre con el que había compartido el lecho los últimos días.

Se medio incorporó y estiró los brazos, con la intención de desperezarse. Apenas si había dormido unas tres o cuatro horas, tras haber hecho el amor con Kaede Rukawa desde antes de la media noche.

Ayako se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y bostezó. Si eran las siete, tenía unas cuantas horas para arreglarse antes de tener que salir corriendo hacia el almuerzo que tenía con Akagi, Haruko y Hanamichi en _Hana Hanten_.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —escuchó una voz al tiempo que unos brazos largos se asían a su cintura.

—Son las siete. Tengo que estar lista a las once.

—Tienes tres horas aún.

Ayako sonrió: Rukawa podía ser excepcionalmente apasionado si se tenía la suficiente paciencia para descubrirlo.

—Tenemos tres horas —corrigió. Rukawa parpadeó encarándola y enfriándose de repente.

—Claro que no. Tú eres dama de honor.

—Pero tú irás como mi acompañante, Kaede.

—Claro que no.

—¿Quieres decir que me dejarás morir de aburrimiento en una boda? —Ayako hizo un falso puchero. Sabía que esa expresión desolada y suplicante siempre terminaba por convencer a su amante.

—Rayos —fue lo único que Rukawa externó. Pero Ayako sabía que equivalía a un sí contundente.

—Kaede… —retomó ella en tono meloso, acurrucándose sobre el pecho blaquecino del hombre— Necesitaré esas tres horas para estar lista…

—Pues ve a bañarte —bufó el aludido.

Ayako se levantó sin pudor y caminó hacia el baño completamente desnuda.

—Pensaba que tardaría más tiempo si tú me acompañabas…

Rukawa comprendió de inmediato: se levantó, desnudo también, y la siguió, cerrando la puerta del baño tras los dos.

**x X x**

Hanamichi llegó puntual al hogar de su prometida, conduciendo la cómoda camioneta Tsubame que su padrastro le había obsequiado como regalo de graduación. Esa camioneta, al igual que la habitación de Haruko, en algunas ocasiones había servido de resguardo para los enamorados que se casarían la semana siguiente. Y en esa ocasión servía como transporte para él, Haruko y Akagi hacia el _Hana Hanten_, el restaurante en el que el pelirrojo le había propuesto matrimonio a Haruko hacía medio año.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción del restaurante, el anfitrión los condujo a la mesa para cinco que Takenori había reservado la semana anterior. El reloj de la entrada marcaba diez minutos antes de la hora, y los tres decidieron esperar antes de ordenar algún aperitivo.

—¿Creen que de verdad Rukawa esté acompañando a Ayako? —preguntó Hanamichi incrédulo. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no se imaginaba al zorro manteniendo una relación, ni siquiera con Ayako.

El pelirrojo parecía no haber notado que a Akagi le tenía más preocupado la llegada de Ayako acompañada, ni que Haruko aún parecía enferma.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de responder porque Takenori percibió la presencia de un hombre de cabello negro y casi dos metros de altura.

Ayako intercambió unas palabras con el anfitrión, y éste le indicó que lo siguiera. Rukawa iba detrás de ellos con cara de fastidio.

—¡Es Ayako! —exclamó Haruko sonriendo.

—Y de verdad el zorro viene con ella —completó Hanamichi, levantándose de su asiento con efusividad.

Akagi dirigió la mirada hacia otra dirección.

—Su mesa, señorita.

—Gracias —pronunció Ayako y miró a sus antiguos compañeros—. Hola.

—¡Ayako! —el pelirrojo fue el primero en reaccionar: caminó los tres pasos que lo separaban de su antigua entrenadora y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Hanamichi! —se quejó la mujer de rizos— A mí también me da gusto verte —reconoció en cuanto se encontró libre otra vez.

—No pude creerlo cuando Akagi nos lo contó —comentó el pelirrojo—, pero ahora que lo veo…

Y sin terminar su frase, levantó a Rukawa unos cuantos centímetros del suelo con mucho entusiasmo.

—Suéltame, _do'aho_… —se quejó Kaede.

Hanamichi soltó a Rukawa, pero lo obligó a sentarse cerca suyo.

—Akagi, me alegra volver a verte —saludó Ayako, haciendo una reverencia—. Haruko… Te ves muy linda.

—Gracias, Ayako —la novia se sonrojó al escuchar el cumplido de su antigua compañera y amiga.

Rukawa, como todos recordaban, no alternó más de lo necesario.

El almuerzo resultó alentador, puesto que Haruko y Ayako acordaron fechas y horarios para los ensayos y las visitas con las modistas que ultimarían detalles en cuanto a los vestidos y los trajes, y Hanamichi le hizo saber a Rukawa que, por supuesto, estaba invitado a los festejos previos a la ceremonia —que, claro está, incluían una despedida de soltero que organizarían Mitsui y Miyagi, y alguna visita al bar en el que Ookusu era cantinero—. Y Rukawa, aunque no aceptó, dejó entrever que no declinaba las invitaciones que su antiguo compañero y casi amigo le había hecho

**x X x**

Después del almuerzo, Takenori se había excusado diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer antes del lunes, así que Hanamichi aprovechó para invitar a su novia al cine.

Terminando la película, Hanamichi y Haruko habían abandonado la sala de proyección, y en ese momento caminaban hacia el estacionamiento en busca de la Tsubame que los llevaría a casa de la novia primero, y luego hasta la residencia de Hanamichi.

—¿Crees que Ayako y Rukawa sean pareja? —preguntó Haruko con gesto pensativo, cuando ya llevaban buena parte del camino recorrido.

Hanamichi, sin desviar la vista del camino, miró a su novia por el retrovisor y notó que de verdad esperaba una respuesta.

—Tal vez.

Haruko mantuvo el gesto pensativo, y Hanamichi pareció no notarlo.

Sin embargo, al pelirrojo le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que, tan de repente, a su prometida le interesara si Rukawa mantenía una relación con Ayako o no.

—Oye, Haruko… —la llamó al detener el auto en una luz roja.

Pero Haruko permanecía abstraída en sus cavilaciones. Eso no le molestaba al pelirrojo, puesto que consideraba a su novia una mujer inteligente y dedicada. Lo que le molestaba era ese rastro de preocupación que percibía en ella en ese momento.

—Haruko…

—¿Si? —por fin le respondió. Haruko lo miró con atención.

Antes de que Sakuragi pudiera preguntar, la luz cambió de color y tuvo que poner el auto en marcha nuevamente.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Hanamichi no desconfiaba de Haruko, pero esa espinita se le había clavado en el corazón al notar que la mujer con quien se casaría se ruborizó cuando sus invitados los alcanzaron en el _Hana Hanten_.

—Tú… ¿Aún sientes algo por Rukawa? —preguntó el pelirrojo de golpe cuando detuvo el auto frente al hogar de su prometida.

Haruko sonrió tan dulcemente como siempre lo hacía, miró a su novio y le acarició la mejilla. A continuación le respondió:

—Cualquier cosa que yo pudiera sentir por Kaede Rukawa quedó en el pasado, Hanamichi. Hoy el único hombre con quien quiero hacer cualquier cosa eres tú.

Y acto seguido lo besó.

Sakuragi obviamente no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder al beso y sentirse inmensamente dichoso de tener a su lado una mujer como Haruko Akagi.

Si el pelirrojo hubiera replanteado su pregunta, habría recibido una respuesta muy diferente.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**La misma explicación que en el fic anterior: he aquí el resultado de todo mi drama personal.**

**Gracias por leerme.**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

Xóchitl Olivera Lagunes_Salida fácil_

**SALIDA FÁCIL**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Ayako no sintió cómo toda la semana se había terminado, y de pronto se encontró en el último ensayo de la ceremonia en la que fungiría como dama de honor.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en suelo Nipón, Kaede Rukawa no se le había despegado ni dos minutos. Eso le sorprendía mucho, puesto que él no solía ser un hombre que gustara de la compañía femenina. La presencia constante de su amante le dificultaba un poco el pensar con claridad las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, y que en ese instante estaban acongojando su corazón.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Ayako. La mujer que arreglaba su vestido le había pinchado la espalda con un alfiler.

—Lo siento, señorita.

Ayako se topó de repente con su imagen de cuerpo completo reflejada en el espejo que tenía al frente. Lucía muy bonita. El color azul del vestido le sentaba muy bien, y el peinado que tenía pensado usar dejaba a la vista todo el largo de su cuello, lo que le otorgaba un aire de elegancia.

Sin embargo, en sus ojos no podía ver la felicidad por su amiga que se suponía tendría que estar experimentando.

—Qué bonita te ves —una voz de hombre la sacó de sus cavilaciones. En el marco de la puerta, Rukawa se apoyaba cruzado de brazos, y la contemplaba con una mirada de deseo.

La modista se ruborizó al notar la presencia de un hombre tan atractivo.

—Gracias —fue lo único que ella respondió. Claramente sintió cómo sus mejillas se tenían de carmín ante la presencia del hombre que tenía a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Pero no supo si el carmín era causado por la cercanía de rukawa, o porque él llegó justo en esa parte de sus pensamientos.

Obviamente, Kaede Rukawa nunca la había puesto nerviosa.

—Has estado muy ocupada —comentó él de nueva cuenta.

—Sí —convino ella—. Lo curioso es que casi no he visto a la novia.

Rukawa se sintió un poco turbado cuando notó el tono de Ayako.

—Casi todo el tiempo lo he pasado con Akagi.

—Está enamorado de ti.

Ayako sonrió con gesto burlón.

—Sí, como no.

—Desde la preparatoria siente algo por ti.

Ayako le dirigió una mirada a Rukawa, como esperando que él dijera que bromeaba. Pero la seriedad del hombre le indicó que no estaba jugando.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Kaede, por toda respuesta, la miró sin mover un solo músculo de la cara.

Y Ayako no supo qué decir.

—Te ves muy bonita, Ayako—repitió Rukawa.

Ella no le respondió, pero lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Y no te preocupes por no haber pasado tiempo con la novia.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy es la despedida de soltero del torpe. Y también la de ella.

—Pero…

—Eres dama de honor, así que estás obligada a acompañarla.

Ayako suspiró: lo había olvidado por completo. Pero, al final, podría pasar tiempo con la novia.

Aunque ya no sabía si era tan buena idea.

**x X x**

En cuanto dieran las cinco de la tarde, Fujii y Matsui estarían tocando el timbre de su casa. Ellas habían sido las de la idea de hacerle una despedida de soltera. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que tendrían planeado, pero seguro no sería peligroso o descabellado: sus amigas seguían siendo como en la preparatoria. Y para nada entraban en sus estándares cosas como las que los amigos de Hanamichi seguramente habrían planeado para él.

Haruko se sentía muy contenta. Por fin al día siguiente se uniría de por vida al único hombre que había amado, y de quien, ahora estaba segura, no se separaría jamás. Hanamichi era único, y la amaba como nadie sería capaz de amarla. Cualquier cosa que ella pudiera haber pensado o sentido por alguien más en el pasado ahí se había quedado. En ese instante Hanamichi era el único hombre que le importaba.

El timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia.

—Son ellas —sonrió Haruko. No iba a contarles nada de lo que sabía en ese momento, ni a sus amigas ni a nadie. Hanamichi y ella tendrían un secreto que nadie más descubriría sino hasta algunos meses después de la boda.

—¿Lista? —una sonriente Matsui la saludó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí. ¿Y Fujii?

—Nos espera en su casa.

Y acto seguido, Matsui arrastró a Haruko hasta el auto que su madre le había prestado para transportar a la novia a su despedida de soltera.

**x X x**

En cuanto Haruko entró al departamento en el que Fujii vivía con su padre, recibió un abrazo colectivo por parte de todas las mujeres ahí presentes: Fujii, Matsui, sus compañeras de la universidad, un par de chicas del trabajo y Ayako… Sólo que ésta última no se unió al abrazo.

En ese momento Haruko se dio cuenta de que no había estado a solas con su dama de honor ni dos minutos. Y se sintió culpable por haberla hecho viajar desde Inglaterra hasta Japón, sin haberle dedicado dos minutos de su tiempo en todo lo que estuvo ahí.

Así, Haruko se propuso escabullirse de la fiesta unos minutos para conversar con Ayako a solas.

**x X x**

Nada más ver entrar a la novia, la dama de honor confirmada decidió escabullirse del abrazo colectivo: de todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el departamento, con la única que había entablado algún tipo de relación en cualquier momento de su vida había sido Haruko, y en ese momento parecía muy ocupada en el centro del círculo que las otras invitadas habían formado sin querer.

En el tiempo que esperaron hasta que Matsui llegó con la novia, Ayako divisó que uno de los ventanales de la sala de estar conducía hasta una pequeña terraza que bien podía servirle de escondite en tanto las demás no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Así que, una vez que vio a Haruko rodeada de sus amigas, se fue al que le serviría como refugio temporal.

Sin embargo, Ayako no contó con que los ojos azules de la novia la habían seguido en todos sus movimientos, y no habían pasado dos minutos desde que se pusiera a contemplar la vista del departamento cuando escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba:

—Ayako —la aludida se sobresaltó: había hecho lo posible por no estar cerca de Haruko, y mucho menos a solas. ¿Por qué demonios sus amigas la habían dejado escaparse de la estancia?

—Hola, Haruko —respondió sin mucho ánimo.

La novia le sonrió con amabilidad y empezó a caminar hacia ella; Ayako no se movió de su posición.

—Gracias por estar aquí.

Ayako no contestó. Dio media vuelta y se recargó en la baranda del balconcito. Contempló las macetas que adornaban la estructura y notó que una abeja rondaba cerca de las flores que estaban dentro de las mismas.

—No me hubiera perdido tu boda —respondió la mujer de rizos al fin—. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Hanamichi pudiera tener la paciencia y la tenacidad que necesitó para conservar esta relación por tantos años.

—Hanamichi es un excelente hombre, Ayako, y yo estoy segura de que lo amo.

—Me alegra.

El silencio se instaló en el ambiente. Ayako observó a la abeja pasar de una maceta a la siguiente.

—Ayako… —Haruko llamó con algo de nerviosismo— ¿Es cierto que tú y Rukawa son pareja?

Ayako lo pensó: ¿serían pareja? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que ella y Kaede Rukawa eran. Y tampoco le gustaba mucho eso de encasillar una relación: creía que era mala suerte. No deseaba monotonía en esa relación.

—Pues, ahora que lo mencionas…. Yo no lo sé.

Haruko no quiso preguntar más.

Ayako observó cómo la abeja volaba un poco más alto, alejándose de las macetas e iniciando un nuevo camino.

Haruko sonrió, pero de repente su sonrisa se borró y ella se tambaleó ligeramente. Tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Qué pasa, Haruko? —Ayako se apresuró a sostenerla, sujetándola de la cintura y colocando el brazo de su amiga alrededor de su propio cuello.

—No… no sé —respondió la castaña—. Es la segunda vez que me pasa esto…

Haruko se sujetaba con ayuda de Ayako. Colocó su mano izquierda en su frente, mientras Ayako seguía sosteniéndola por la cintura.

—Vamos adentro —determinó la mujer de rizos, y acto seguido, abandonó el balconcito y llevó a la novia a una habitación que Fujii le indicó.

Pronto todas las mujeres estaban dentro de la habitación, rodeándolas y preguntando cómo se encontraba Haruko.

**X X x**

Cuando Rukawa entró a la habitación que él y Ayako compartían, creyó que la encontraría durmiendo. Sabía que las despedidas variaban mucho entre novias y novios. Obviamente, la celebración que los amigos de Hanamichi planearon no fue la más inocente, y al final él terminó soportando a una mujer que olía a perfume barato bailando frente a sus ojos. Ni hablar del pobre pelirrojo, que, al ser el festejado, recibió toda la atención femenina.

—Pobre _Do'aho_ —murmuró Rukawa, entrando a la habitación y recordando todos los esfuerzos que su antiguo compañero tuvo que pasar para quitarse de encima a sus amigos y no terminar a solas con alguna de esas mujeres. Una cosa sí debía reconocer: el torpe se había mantenido firme, a pesar de saber que Haruko nunca se enteraría de lo que sucedió en esa fiesta.

—_Haruko es la única mujer a la que yo podría ver de esa manera _—le confesó Sakuragi en un momento que se ocultó cerca de él.

A Rukawa le pareció sorprendente que, después de haber tenido tan mala fama y peor suerte con las mujeres en preparatoria, el torpe hubiera mostrando valores tan arraigados.

—Hola —escuchó Kaede. Era una voz de mujer la que le hablaba en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces despierta y a oscuras?

Ayako parpadeó un par de veces cuando Rukawa encendió la luz. Dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared que adornaba la habitación.

—¿Tan tarde es?

Rukawa miró la carátula también: las manecillas marcaban las tres de la mañana.

—No me di cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo —confesó la mujer.

—La boda es en unas horas y de seguro vas a tener ojeras.

Ayako contempló a Rukawa. ¿De verdad le ponía atención cuando se quejaba de las ojeras que se le hacían tan evidentes por poco que se desvelara?

—Las cubriré con maquillaje —determinó.

Rukawa no permaneció inmóvil más tiempo: se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. Pasó dentro unos cuantos minutos, para después salir enfundado en la ropa de dormir y con los dientes recién lavados.

Se sentó en su lado de la cama, moviendo un poco a la mujer, y se acostó sin cubrirse con las sábanas. Todo siguió en silencio un par de minutos más.

—¿Qué te está molestando, Ayako? —preguntó el moreno quedando sobre su espalda y mirando a su amante.

Ayako le devolvió una mirada seria pero no le respondió. Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo más.

—La despedida de soltera de Haruko se canceló a la mitad —dijo Ayako después de unos minutos—. Ella y yo estábamos hablando en el balcón del departamento de Fujii cuando casi se desmaya.

—¿Está enferma?

Haruko se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—Como sea: en unas horas se casarán, y de seguro el torpe resolverá cualquier problema.

Ayako suspiró sin que Rukawa se diera cuenta. Permaneció en su posición unos minutos más. Cuando notó que el hombre se había quedado dormido, apagó las luces de la habitación y lo imitó.

**x X x**

El taxi se detuvo frente a la enorme Catedral tres minutos antes de la hora que la invitación señalaba. Una vez que pagó la tarifa que el taxímetro marcaba, Rukawa y Ayako lo abandonaron y se dirigieron a la entrada del recinto.

—Apresúrate, Kaede; no quiero llegar tarde.

—En estas cosas siempre te citan una hora antes para que no llegues tarde, Ayako.

La mujer sabía que su compañero no mentía, pero sentía que debía dar una buena impresión como dama de honor.

Akagi estaba en la entrada de la iglesia, impaciente porque su hermana aún no salía del vestidor. Hanamichi ya estaba esperando frente al altar, acompañado de su madre, su padrastro y de Youhei. El resto del ejército ocupaba la primera fila del lado del novio, y los padres de Haruko también acompañaban al novio.

—Ayako —Akagi hizo una reverencia cuando la mujer y Rukawa se detuvieron frente a él. No pudo ignorar lo bien que el vestido de Ayako se ceñía a su figura, ni que el peinado que usaba la hacía lucir en extremo elegante.

—Hola, Akagi —respondió la dama de honor.

—Hola Akagi.

—Rukawa, qué gusto verte de nuevo.

Los tres personajes notaron la tensión que se formó en el triángulo representado.

Hanamichi se percató de la presencia de Rukawa, y, disculpándose con sus padres y sus suegros, caminó hacia la pareja recién llegada, seguido de Youhei.

—Hola, Zorrito —saludó. Los nervios eran evidentes en su voz—. Ayako, te ves preciosa.

—Gracias, Hanamichi —sonrió la mujer. Era obvio que expresaba el pensamiento de los cuatro hombres presentes.

—Rukawa… ¿Me permites un minuto?

El aludido no comprendió de inmediato, pero luego de un momento se disculpó con Ayako y con Akagi y siguió a Sakuragi. Youhei se fue con ellos.

Ayako permaneció en compañía del antiguo capitán.

—¿Ya llegaron todos los demás? —preguntó la mujer para terminar con el silencio. El único silencio que le gustaba era el que se formaba cuando estaba en compañía de Kaede Rukawa.

—Supongo que no deben tardar —respondió Takenori. Dirigió una mirada fugaz a la mujer, y continuó—. Mitsui, Kogure y Miyagi vienen juntos. El profesor Anzai y su esposa están en camino, vienen desde Osaka. Y Yasuda y los otros no confirmaron.

Ayako divisó a su pareja acercándose a ellos de nuevo.

—¿Está bien si te dejo sola? —preguntó Rukawa en cuanto estuvo cerca. Ayako lo miró con expresión de duda— El torpe me pidió que me sentara de su lado.

—No hay problema —respondió Ayako —. De todos modos yo voy a estar con Fujii y con Matsui.

No bien habían terminado de hablar, vieron a Fujii que se aproximaba con apuro.

—Rukawa, Akagi —la muchacha hizo una reverencia ante los hombres—. Ayako… Haruko me pidió que te buscara: quiere hablar contigo.

Ayako asintió. Ambas mujeres se disculparon con los hombres y se encaminaron al vestidor. Fujii se quedó con Matsui antes de llegar; Ayako continuo sola.

Cuando estuvo fuera del lugar, llamó a la puerta con la mano. Unos segundos después, escuchó un ligero "Adelante"; abrió la puerta y entró, volviendo a cerrar tras de sí.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó. Haruko se hallaba sentada frente al espejo que le habían acondicionado, contemplando su reflejo y recargando su cabeza en los nudillos.

—El tiempo se pasa, ¿no? —preguntó la novia. Lucía muy hermosa con su vestido blanco; su cabello estaba divinamente arreglado y su maquillaje era elegante.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos. Ayako no comprendía: ¿qué le sucedía a la siempre sonriente Haruko Akagi? Era el día de su boda y estaba seria. ¿Acaso no sentía nervios?

Ninguna habló en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué te sucede, Haruko? —la antigua entrenadora se atrevió a romper el silencio.

Como respuesta recibió un profundo suspiro por parte de la castaña.

La observó: Haruko se veía al espejo; de verdad lucía muy bonita, Hanamichi de seguro se sentiría el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. De repente se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia ella.

—Gracias por venir desde Europa —dijo, abrazando a Haruko. Rodeó el fino cuello de su amiga con sus brazos delgados y claros. Ayako se pasmó de momento, pero luego, percibiendo claramente el aroma de Haruko, rodeó la estrecha cintura de la novia con sus propios brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo por primera vez en muchos años. Cerró los ojos y acomodó su barbilla en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Haruko.

Permanecieron abrazadas muchos minutos, aunque ellas no percibieron cómo pasaron. Hacía muchos años que necesitaban esa tenue caricia. Cuando Ayako se fue no dio explicaciones. Haruko no lo comprendió. La supuesta relación que habían llevado nunca se había aclarado: no la encasillaban. Aunque a la muchacha más joven le parecía que Ayako era todo para ella, la de cabellos rizados deseaba conocer el mundo. Y quedándose en Kanagawa no iba a conseguirlo.

—Perdóname por haberme ido —pronunció Ayako. Le había costado mucho trabajo decirlo, más porque en ese momento ya no importaba.

—No te preocupes, Ayako —respondió Haruko separándose un poco, aunque sin romper el abrazo—. Nunca te hubieras quedado.

Ayako parpadeó repetidas veces. ¿Cómo Haruko comprendió aún antes que ella que nunca podría quedarse estacionada demasiado tiempo en un lugar?

Su historia no fue complicada. En una fiesta, un poco bebidas, se besaron como un juego después de volverse muy amigas por el trabajo como asistentes. Haruko se sintió muy culpable, puesto que en estas fechas ya llevaba varios meses saliendo con Hanamichi. Pero no le importó: fueron muy discretas y nadie se enteró jamás. Por causa de Haruko la relación de Ayako y Miyagi no había funcionado: Ayako solía pensar en lo mucho que tenía en común con la castaña, y lo poco que Miyagi se parecía a ella. A ninguna le preocupó el futuro o lo que sucediera si alguien llegaba a enterarse. Se sentían tan bien juntas, que nada más en el mundo importaba.

—Hanamichi debe ser el hombre más feliz del mundo —dijo Ayako, atrayendo a Haruko nuevamente y abrazándola más fuerte que la vez anterior—. Está a punto de pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado.

—Pues Rukawa debe sentirse muy afortunado de compartir lecho contigo —murmuró Haruko en el oído de su compañera.

Ayako sintió calosfríos. Nunca había sido impulsiva; le gustaba meditar y planear. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía muy bien con los brazos de Haruko rodeando su cuello. Se le antojó volver a compartir aquellas largas horas de caricias en el departamento de su padre, sin que nadie más que ellas dos supiera lo que hacían en su habitación. Tuvo tantos deseos, que no se limitó:

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo de pronto. Haruko se tensó y se separó un poco otra vez: ¿irse?

—¿Adónde?

—A donde sea. Vámonos.

—Rukawa te espera…

—No me importa.

—Hanamichi…

—Déjalo, Haruko.

La castaña cerró los ojos y rompió el abrazo. Cuando volvió a mostrar sus irises azules, en ellos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —Haruko no respondió— Sé que antes no me hubiera atrevido, pero en este momento estamos tan bien así, que no creo que algo más que tú y este abrazo importen en mi vida. Huyamos, Haruko.

La aludida se tomó un par de minutos, hasta que volvió a ver a los ojos a su antigua compañera de Shohoku.

—No puedo.

—¿Qué dices? Hanamichi y Rukawa se recuperarán. Vamos a viajar. Quiero que conozcas todo lo que he conseguido, y que me enseñes muchas cosas que aún no he podido conocer…

—Hanamichi y yo tenemos algo que nos une, Ayako.

—Haruko —la mujer de rizos sonrió: Haruko era muy tierna—, Hanamichi no es la persona para ti. Él es muy bueno, pero sé que yo podría hacerte más feliz.

—Tú no comprendes —dijo Haruko, bajando la mirada. No lloró. No se arrepentía de nada. Sólo estaba compartiendo su secreto.

Sin embargo, antes de romper cualquier lazo que pudiera unirla a Ayako, se le acercó de nuevo. Rodeó el cuello de la mujer con sus brazos y sintió cómo los brazos de ella se asían a su cintura, estrechándola con mucha firmeza. La miró a los ojos una fracción de segundo y la besó. Fue un beso breve, dulce, cargado de pasión. Contenía esa pasión que guardaba desde los dieciocho años, y que sólo Ayako era capaz de provocarle.

Se separaron rápidamente. Haruko la miró con dulzura a los ojos y se soltó de su abrazo.

—Estoy embarazada.

**x X x**

La marcha nupcial se escuchó en todo el recinto.

Los asistentes se pusieron de pie al ver que la novia entraba a la Catedral del brazo de su padre. Caminaron a paso lento, ambos sonriendo con orgullo. El rostro de Haruko estaba cubierto con el velo, pero no apartaba su vista del rostro sonriente y emocionado de Hanamichi.

Ayako, desde su posición, observaba el avance de la novia hasta el novio. Sentía un sabor amargo en el paladar. No estaba triste. Sabía que ella y Haruko no se amaban. Pero de todos modos dolía el ser partícipe del secreto: Haruko amaba a Hanamichi, y no le pesaba abandonar su libertad ni tener que cargar en su vientre un hijo que no había planeado. Ella, en cambio, odiaba lo estacionario. Jamás se casaría. Pero por Haruko… Tal vez habría cambiado sus hábitos un poco.

Matsui y Fujii sonreían emocionadas. La novia estaba cada vez más cerca. Youhei Mito intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Fujii. Los padres de Hanamichi sonreían con mucho orgullo. Akagi parecía tranquilo. Ayako sintió una mirada sobre ella: era Miyagi. Lucía igual que siempre. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Aún le guardaría rencor? Tal vez habría superado que, no obstante su admiración y su empeño, ella lo había engañado con Haruko. Mitsui y Kogure estaban ahí también. Hisashi se acercó al oído de Kiminobu y le susurró algo que logró ruborizar al hombre de anteojos.

Ayako sintió otra mirada sobre ella. Volteó en busca del dueño de esos ojos que tanto pesaban y se topó con Rukawa. La miraba con deseo. Lucía hermosa. Él tenía ganas de arrancarle el vestido, lo podía leer en su mirada.

La marcha nupcial había terminado. Haruko y su padre se detuvieron frente al altar. El señor Akagi entregó el brazo de su hija al pelirrojo. Hanamichi sonrió y Haruko se paró sobre sus puntas; dijo algo en el oído de su futuro esposo y éste dibujó en su rostro la sonrisa más grande que le fue posible. De seguro ya sabría el secreto.

El sacerdote comenzó con el discurso.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno… No sé cómo habrá quedado este asunto, pero así me salió.**

**Ojalá me dejen comentarios. Quería escribir algo así desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que por fin lo conseguí.**

**No tiene continuación; creo que el YURI en SD no es muy común, así que esperaré que la inspiración me llegue otra vez para ver si me animo a escribir otro, pero eso también depende de ustedes: escriban si les gustó, si no, si el género está bien, si le atiné… No sé, lo que quieran.**

**Una vez que he terminado este fic, puedo dedicarles más tiempo a los otros ochocientos que tengo en proceso.**

**Les mando besos y abrazos.**

10


End file.
